Nothing
by TheRottenJas
Summary: Lavender is scared to help others lest she get in danger as well. She blames the fear.


**Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition**

 **Round 6** \- Sin: Sloth : reluctance to work or make an effort; laziness

 **Prompt** : word - curfew, word - therapy, word- swear jar

 **Word count:** 990

 **Disclaimer:** Nope. Never Have, Never Will.

* * *

 _Nothing_

* * *

"NO!"

She hears the screaming before she can fully comprehend what's happening. Then the scorching pain runs throughout her entire body and her own bloodcurdling scream joins the others.

At first, she can't move. She blames the fear. The fear that paralyzes her entire body keeping her frozen in place like an inanimate object. The fear that makes her shut her eyes and pretend that this whole thing wasn't really happening. That is was just a nightmare that she'll soon wake up from. But she knows she's lying to herself and can't keep pretending anymore.

The realization strikes her.

 _A-Am I going to die?_

She doesn't want to. She doesn't think anyone wants to die, but she also knows that death doesn't ask your permission before he takes you. It's in that moment when she decides to take action.

"Help me!"

She begins thrashing around, groping the ground for her wand, and swinging punches at the horrible monster. But the werewolf just won't move and her strength is fading. A claw swipes at her chest and she sees white.

Boom!

Her eyes widen as the werewolf is blasted off her. Her body is burning. A red haze obscures her vision. She tries to move, but her body won't cooperate. This time she really is rooted in place.

"Oh, no, oh, no. We'll get you to safety! Don't worry, you'll be fine!" Parvati rambles, trying to stop the increasing blood flow. She loops an arm around her shoulder and so does a sixth year Gryffindor girl. Her body is screaming but all she can do is stir feebly in an attempt to show them that she was still fighting.

"Hang in there, Lavender," the younger girl whispers reassuringly. "We're here to help."

The face of the girl registers in Lavender's mind. She nearly breaks down right then and there if not for the pain. She remembers this girl and it's not a pretty memory.

* * *

"My, oh, my," Alecto Carrow sneers at her class of sixth years. Lavender who was passing by can see the young girl in front of her holding her head up high. The older witch twirls her wand in the air, smirking and laughing. "You are very disrespectful. I think that you need discipline."

The girl visibly shook with fear, but nobody dared interrupt lest they receive detention instead.

"Ah, I know exactly what do with you! Obviously, you need detention."

Lavender shudders, waning to protect this girl but she stays rooted in place. She didn't want detention if it meant helping someone else.

"I'm sorry about that. How about I take her place?" Neville Longbottom smoothly asks, walking into Alecto's classroom like it was nothing. Lavender doesn't even know where he appeared from. "I don't want anybody staying after curfew, you see. I'll gladly take her place."

Alecto raises a brow and shrugs. "Fine by me. Don't be late."

Lavender quickly flushes when Neville nods and turns around to keep walking. She's sure he saw how she didn't help, but it's not really her fault. If only the younger students knew how to hold their tongue, they wouldn't find themselves needing detention in the first place. Besides, detention couldn't be all that bad. That's what she convinces herself to think, even when she sees the bruises and limp Neville sports the next day.

* * *

"Hold on, alright? We're almost there!"

Lavender can feel herself growing weaker and weaker. There's not much hope for her. She fully comprehends this, but it seems like they are intent keeping her alive. "Just a bit more."

She feels her body become limp and her steps send the three girls tumbling down. "S-Sorry," she croaks. The shame of doing nothing fuels her. "I'm so sorry."

"Shh," Parvati whispers, relieved that Madame Pomfrey finally arrives and handles the injured girl. "Don't talk."

Lavender tries to shake her head but all she manages is a twitch. That wasn't the first time that Lavender refused to help.

"This is hopeless," Lavender mutters, ttying to treat her friends injuries. Seamus, Neville, and Parvati have just come back from another detention session. She notes that this might be their twentieth detention while she stands at zero. "We're all going to die."

"Lavender!" Parvati scolds, pointing at the swear jar in the corner of the room. "What did I say about saying things like that? We have to be positive. That's the only way to keep moving forward."

"Easy to say from someone who hasn't so much lifted a finger," Seamus snarls, sending Lavender a wicked glare. The entire room turns silent. "What? I'm right, aren't I? I have never seen Lavender help anyone. I haven't seen her get detention. What I have seen is Lavender participating in those damn torture sessions they call 'class'!"

She blinks, trying to contain her tears. "I'm sorry, okay? I don't see the need to put myself in danger!"

"Yeah?" He scoffs and gives her one of the dirtiest looks she's ever seen. "You're doing nothing. You don't help nor do you try to stop the injustice. Those first years who suffer through detention do much more than you! They'll probably need therapy once this is all over. I've been there, Lav. You try to pretend that this isn't happening, but I hate to tell you that this is real! You can't run from your problems by pretending they don't exist!"

She runs out of the room before anyone can say anything else. It's all true. And it stays true all the way until Harry comes back.

She blames the fear.

* * *

 _I don't want to die_.

Lavender knows how wrong she was by doing nothing. Her reluctance to make an effort is shameful. She actually thought that by fighting she could cancel out all her horrible actions in seventh year. She prays to anyone or anything to keep her alive.

 _If I live, I swear I will help. I'll no longer stand by!_


End file.
